


Watching Over

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: The Chronicles of Nick - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: After being bombarded by attacks, the trio get a break, and Caleb watches over his couple.





	Watching Over

Nick and Kody promptly collapsed on Caleb’s couch and curled up together, falling asleep in almost the same instance. When was the last time any of them had really slept? It seemed like they were just hit with problem after problem, leaving them no peaceful moment to rest. The idea seemed to be to wear the Malachai down to exhaustion, until it was easier to take him out. It had to have been at least a week since they’d had a peaceful lull like this.

                Caleb slumped to the floor in front of his couch, exhaustion weighing over him as well, but he stayed awake, watching over the couple, _his_ couple. A couple of days before the constant hammering, their whole relationship had changed or at least the label on it did. It still made Caleb smile when he thought of it, though he’d deny it especially if Nick commented on it.

                For a while Caleb had started to feel on the outside when Nick and Kody acted all coupley. It was even weirder when he realized he was crushing on both of them, and he could almost swear they were both flirting with him. Nick was the first to approach him, throwing his arms around Caleb’s neck as he whispered into Caleb’s ear, “We make a good trio, right?”

                Caleb jolted away, feeling fluttery in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time. Nick grinned at him making Caleb feel like he was seeing right through him. Then Kody joined them with a similar knowing smile more on the sweet side: “We wanted to talk to you later today.” She gave Nick a pointed look while he just shrugged sheepishly. “Not at school.”

                He ended up having to play diplomat the rest of the day, stuck between his two crushes while the question of what they had to talk to him about weighed on his mind. Looking back on it that might’ve been their plan: keep him between them so he didn’t take off or feel left out. It worked at any rate.

 

                Something creaked outside Caleb’s house, briefly jolting him out of the memory and the slumped position he hadn’t recalled assuming. He paused to look at his couple still sleeping peacefully before getting up to check the noise out. The house was eerily quiet, like something was just lying in wait. Normally it was empty and quiet, but that hadn’t been so for at least a week now.

                Caleb peered out the window to see nothing more than a tree swaying in some heavy wind. He should probably check more, but he wanted nothing more than to go back to Kody and Nick, watch over them. They were more important. Something could happen to them while he wasn’t watching, like it had with Lila. Besides there hadn’t been a respite for so long; he kind of liked just relaxing-almost-sleeping as he watched over his couple.

                He headed back to the couch faster than he’d left, paranoid that something could be attacking his couple. They both kept him in the fight and made him want to stop. If there ever came a point where nothing wanted them dead, he’d hang up his sword, but that was unlikely to happen as long as Nick was the Malachai and something wanted to kill him.

                Kody and Nick were both still curled up asleep on the couch. Nothing had touched them. Caleb slumped back in front of them, brushing some hair first out of Kody’s face, then Nick’s. They sighed contently making Caleb smile. He laid his head on the couch beside them, remembering when they officially became his with a small smile.

 

                They cornered him after school, working surprisingly well for having been fighting moments before. Caleb took a step back, noticing that there wasn’t anybody paying attention to them. Kody and Nick had identical smiles as they trapped Caleb against the school wall.

                “So…” Nick started.

                Kody cut in as Nick let it drag out. “We were thinking-“

                “You like us, right?”

                “Maybe you’d like to-“

                “- Go out with us.”

                Caleb gaped at them. What universe were they in that they were completing each other’s sentences like that? How long had they been planning this? Nick slug an arm around his shoulder with a grin, taking his silence as a yes. “Great. Glad to hear it.”

                The change wasn’t public, nobody outside of them even noiced, and that was just how Caleb preferred it. Let them kiss in private with no one the wiser. Then nobody could target them because of him. It didn’t cancel out all the people that attacked them, because… well of them, but it eased his own guilt that could be his fault.

 

                A bang outside made him jump but he didn’t go check this time. The barrier would be enough to protect them, and it had only been a tree last time. Caleb looked at his couple. Nick’s eyes were open, and he was frowning as he noticed Caleb looking at him.

                “Why aren’t you sleeping?” Nick accused, keeping his voice down as to not wake Kody.

                “You’re sleeping here,” Caleb reminded him, watching Nick’s face darken. The Malachai’s anger quickly retreated as Nick let out a breath, “I’m going to yell at you later- man, you’re rubbing off on me.”

                Caleb smiled, “As are you.”

                Nick leaned up for a kiss. Another bang made them jolt apart. Kody stirred between them, while Caleb reassured his boyfriend, “It’s probably just the wind. The barrier’s still holding- nothing’s beating against it.” He must’ve been really tired earlier not to just mentally check the barriers.

                “Help me get Kody to bed- yours, of course,” Nick told him, sitting up and putting his arms around Kody. Caleb smiled, deciding to skip the stumbling up the stairs. He put his arms around them and teleported onto his bed. Nick laughed, a bit jealous. He was still having trouble teleporting.

                They wiggled under the covers, laying on either side of Kody. They put their arms around each other. Nick grinned at his boyfriend, “Forget watching over us for a little while, Malphas. Just sleep- at least until the next attack.”

                “You’re a bundle of sunshine, Gautier,” Caleb muttered, burying his face in Kody’s hair. She stirred with a hum, “He’s right. You don’t always have to be our protector.”

                He sighed, “I’m just adjusting. You should stop sleeping on the couch. Maybe I’ll sleep better if-“ He was interrupted by a big yawn. “- you just sleep…” He was asleep before he could finish. Kody and Nick exchanged a smile before joining him.


End file.
